


Act I; To Where We Become.

by strawberrybluechampagne



Series: Love in Three Acts. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lovers soongyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybluechampagne/pseuds/strawberrybluechampagne
Summary: Friends with Benefits soongyu but what if one of them catching feelings?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Love in Three Acts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Act I; To Where We Become.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this out of boredom. This contains 🔞 materials. So please readers be responsible! Friends with Benefits soongyu! turns to lovers.

“Soonyoung! Tunggu dengerin dulu!” Mingyu meraih lengan pria yang dari tadi sedang berjalan cepat mencoba menjauhinya

“ _It’s clear enough_ , kok! Kalo lo emang ga mau ya udah! Ga usah ngatain, anjing!” Soonyoung menghempaskan tangan pria tinggi berkulit tan itu, mencoba untuk keluar dari apartemennya

“Bukan gitu! Lo ga ngerti!” Mingyu sudah penuh dengan berbagai frustrasi yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya, sebuah kesalahpahaman terjadi disini

“Dengerin gue dulu _please_. Jangan pergi dulu.” Mingyu menyentuh gagang pintunya, mencoba menahan pria didepannya yang sudah selangkah lagi akan keluar dari apartemennya

“Ya gue ngerti, Gyu. Kita cuman FWB, ngerti banget. Tapi kalo lo emang lagi ga _mood_ ga usah ngatain gue kalo gue murahan apalah!” Teriak Soonyoung kesal, “Lo tinggal bilang engga juga gua ngerti, kok!” Soonyoung mendorong pria yang memakai kemeja putih yang 2 kancing atasnya terbuka, memperlihatkan indahnya kulit kecoklatannya yang seolah-olah sang matahari selalu menyinarinya itu, yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya. Tangan kekarnya Ia senderkan ke pintu dimana Soonyung sudah berdiri diapitnya, tak ada jalan keluar.

“ _It’s not that_ , Soonyoung. Bukan karena itu.” Muka frustrasi Mingyu berbicara, matanya Ia layangkan ke wajah Soonyoung dengan rambut hitamnya yang membuat kulit putihnya terlihat lebih pucat dihiasi dengan pipi mochinya dan bibirnya plum memerah seperti kirmizi.

Mata Mingyu lalu turun melihat ke arah leher jenjang Soonyoung mencoba menahan segala rasa untuk tidak menghujaninya dengan kecupan kecupan kecil berakhir merah yang biasa Ia lakukan.

“Gue kayak gini justru karena, Soonyoung, _I think I catch feelings for you._ Dan gue tahu betul lo ga mau kan kita ada hubungan apapun!” Mingyu meluapkan segala hal yang Ia pendam cukup lama.

Hampir 5 bulan keduanya menjadi teman yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Tidak, bukan dalam hal materil lebih ke jasmani… atau syahwat lebih tepatnya.

“ _Fuck_ , Soonyoung! _You really driving me insane_!” Dengan sepenuh kekuatannya Mingyu mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Soonyoung sedikitpun tanpa izin.

Soonyoung menatap mata Mingyu tajam dengan mata kecilnya yang indah berwarna hitam itu. Ia menatap teman sepermainannya yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya.

“Maaf banget gue ngomong lo murahan. Ini gara-gara lo deket banget sama Minghao! Inget kan malam waktu kita nongkrong bareng? Ada Jihoon sama Jun juga, dan Minghao meluk lo dari belakang sambil nyium pipi lo gitu. Gue benci banget hal itu. Gue ga mau ada orang lain yang bebas nyentuh lo kayak gitu selain gue.” Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, “Gue tau gue ga ada hak apapun buat punya perasaan gitu ke lo, tapi ga kuat gue! Benci banget!”

Soonyoung masih menatap Mingyu. Mendengar segala keluhan tentang dirinya.

“Jadi karena itu?” Soonyoung akhirnya buka suara, “Karena Minghao deketin gue gitu, terus malem itu lo _gempur_ gua abis-abisan?” Tangannya mulai masuk mengerayangi bahu lebar Mingyu, memijitnya lembut, “Gara-gara lo suka sama gue da lo ga suka gue disentuh sama orang lain?”

Mingyu langsung mengambil tangan Soonyoung dari bahunya dan mengangkatnya keatas menahan pergelangan tangannya, mendorongnya bersender ke pintu masuk apartemen itu, “Iya,” Mingyu memajukan wajahnya mendekat, “Gue ga suka kalo lo disentuh orang lain, mikir tentang probabilitas itu aja ngebuat gue kesel banget.” Mingyu mengelum bibir bawah Soonyoung dengan cepat membawa bunyi kecupan mengisi ruang apartemen itu, “Gue cuman pengen lo sama gue. Lo itu punya gue dan gue punya lo.” Mingyu lalu mengarahkan bibirnya menuju ke leher Soonyoung membawa desah kecil dari pria itu.

“ _Dammit_ Mingyu, _I told you not to fall for me_ — hnnggh Iya disitu.” suaranya sudah mengecil berdesah

Tangan Mingyu yang tadinya berada di gagang pintu itu langsung Ia gunakan untuk mengerayangi tubuh pria yang sekarang sedang menjumput rambutnya sambil mendesah itu, yang kemeja _oversized_ garis-garis putih biru itu sekarang Mingyu lucuti dengan tangan satunya

“Gyu, demi apapun, lo _hot_ banget kalo lagi marah.” Bisik Soonyoung yang sekarang sudah tidak memakai pakaian atasnya mencoba membuka kemeja putih Mingyu juga, “ _Can we do this?_ ”

“ _Do what, sweetheart_?” Mingyu membantu Soonyoung untuk melucuti bajunya sendiri

“ _Fuck me like I am your boyfriend who cheated on you_.” Soonyoung menjalankan jemarinya dari tulang selangka Mingyu hingga ke perut dimana Ia lalu mulai dengan perlahan-lahan membuka belt yang Mingyu pakai.

“ _If you were my boyfriend and you cheated, Soonyoung, I will fuck you_ sampe lo ga bisa jalan 2 hari _because of the sore_.” Mingyu menyeringai dengan tatapan penuh gairahnya itu, punggung jari telunjuknya merasakan pipi mochi Soonyoung yang sudah memerah

“ _Good_. _Because 3 days ago I slept with_ Seungcheol _and he riles me up so bad_.” Soonyoung tersenyum mencoba memprovokasi Mingyu dan berhasil. Mata Mingyu langsung berapi-api, Ia langsung menggendong Soonyoung didepan, betul-betul mendekapnya erat hingga tanda bekas dekapan yang terlihat memerah di punggung Soonyoung saat Mingyu melemparnya ke atas kasur berseprai putih itu

“Seungcheol _can’t do you like I do_ , Kwon Soonyoung.” Mingyu langsung menarik celana chino yang Soonyoung pakai, sampai pria itu betul-betul tak berbusana, terbaring di depan Mingyu.

“ _Do it raw_ , Gyu.” Perintahnya sambil tersenyum bahagia bahwa Ia berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya.

Mingyu membuka celananya, membuat kepunyaannya yang sudah menegang itu terkespos di depan Soonyoung yang matanya langsung berbinar melihatnya. Kepunyaan Mingyu yang selalu berhasil membuat Soonyoung puas tidak kepalang.

“ _Why are you being such a bad boy,_ Soonyoung.” Mingyu mulai merangkak diatas badan Soonyoung, membuatnya perbedaan fisik keduanya terlihat sangat kontras. Mingyu dan tubuh besarnya dan Soonyoung yang terlihat ramping dibawah Mingyu

“ _Sorry_. Tapi gue butuh banget waktu itu dan lo ga bisa dihubungin — _shit_ … _Hnggh_ –” Soonyoung menjelaskan, tangan Mingyu sibuk menyentuh putingnya, bermain disana. Mingyu tahu betul seluk beluk tubuh Soonyoung. Tahu dimana Ia suka disentuh, tahu dimana titik rendahnya. _Mingyu knows him to well._

“Terus karena lo butuh lo bisa main sama siapa aja gitu tanpa izin gue?” Tangan Mingyu masih mengerayangi tubuh bagian atas Soonyoung, membuat pria dibawahnya bergeliat dalam nikmatnya.

“ _Hnggh_ — Ah gila Kim Mingyu, _kiss me please_.” Soonyoung memohon

“ _You are being a bad boy,_ kenapa gue harus ngikutin kemauan lo.” Mingyu menggoda, menolak permintaan orang dibawahnya

“Karena, gue tau lo mau ngerasain setiap inch tubuh gue, karena gue tau lo mau kita bercumbu dibawah indahnya malam bertabur bintang. Lo seorang romantis, Kim Mingyu.” mata Soonyoung yang tadinya terlihat jahil sekarang berubah melankolis. Soonyoung menatap dalam Mingyu yang berada diatasnya itu,

“ _I also fell for you too,_ Mingyu.” ucapnya, tangannya Ia layangkan membelai wajah Mingyu yang terlihat shock namun bahagia, “ _I fell for you since forever_.”

Mingyu langsung tersenyum bahagia dan langsung melahap bibir Soonyoung. Biasanya saat mereka berciuman, hal itu hanya dilakukan secara cepat dan hanya untuk membangun suasana, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan kali ini terasa beda. Ada gairah lain disana, Mingyu yang merasakan setiap ruang didalam mulut Soonyoung yang bersentuhan dengan lidahnya dan Soonyoung yang merasakan kelembutan Mingyu yang tak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya dari siapapun. _This kiss was filled with love._

“ _You still want me to make you sore, baby?”_ Bisik Mingyu dikuping Soonyoung

Pria itu mengangguk, sekitaran mulutnya sudah memerah, bibir plumnya terlihat lebih bengkak akibat ciuman tadi

“Jangan kasar tapi ya, Gyu…”

Mingyu lalu mengarahkan kepunyaannya menuju wajah Soonyoung, “ _Suck it_.” perintahnya yang lalu dituruti.

Soonyoung bangun menahan setengah badan dirinya dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai mengulum kepunyaan Mingyu yang sudah menegang sedikit berurat itu. Besarnya memasuki mulut kecil Soonyoung membuat Mingyu mengerang

“ _Shit, baby, you are always so good with your mouth, huh…_ ” Mingyu menghadap kebawah melihat Soonyoung yang dengan lihai melahap kepunyaannya maju mundur membawanya dalam mengenai kerongkongannya.

“ _Ah baby, you okay? Shit that was so deep_.” Mingyu menurunkan badannya mengecek keadaan pria itu saat Ia melepaskan kepunyaannya dari mulutnya

“ _It’s okay. My gag reflex is good_.” Soonyoung mengelap mulutnya yang penuh saliva itu dengan punggung tangan kirinya

“ _You always driving me crazy._ Gila kamu, Soonyoung.” Mingyu tersenyum penuh kasih, menyeka ujung mulut Soonyoung dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mendorong Soonyoung lembut agar Ia kembali berbaring.

“ _I worship this body of yours a lot_ …” tangan Mingyu turun kebawah, mengangkat kaki kanan Soonyoung menaruhnya di bahunya, menciuminya dari pergelangan kakinya hingga turun dan turun menuju paha dalamnya,

“Kamu itu bikin candu, Soonyoung.” Mingyu mulai menghisap bagian paha dalam Soonyoung dengan mulutnya, membuat Soonyoung bergeliat, tangan kirinya lalu bermain di lubang Soonyoung, mencoba memasukan jemarinya disana

“Oh udah prepare duluan ya,” Mingyu tersenyum saat merasakan Soonyoung yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya

“Iya _, I am yours,_ Gyu. _Use me as you please_.” Soonyoung mulai tidak tahan dengan segala godaan Mingyu

“Sabar dong…” Mingyu melihat batang pria berkulit putih itu sudah berkedut mengeras

“Mingyu… Ayo _ih_ …” Soonyoung merengek memohon

Pria jangkung itu lalu langsung memegang kepunyaannya dan memandunya memasuki lubang Soonyoung

“Tahan ya, kamu…” Mingyu mengancang-ancang Soonyoung, Ia lalu langsung memasukan kepunyaannya sedikit demi sedikit, membuat Soonyoung melengkungkan punggungnya

“Gyu, _ah_ , _shit_ …” serapah Soonyoung dalam nikmatnya

“Aku dorong ya, kamu _okay_ , kan?” Mingyu melihat Soonyoung yang sedang menyesuaikan dirinya, dan Ia juga merasakan cengkaman dibawah sana yang memang lebih sesak dari biasanya

“Gyu, ih kok berasa lebih besar sih… Sabar ih jangan dipaksain…” Soonyoung mengeluh

Mingyu lalu merangkak di atas Soonyoung mengambil tangannya, menautkan jarinya bersama jari Soonyoung, “ _Look at me,_ Nyong. _Tell me when you ready,_ ya, **_sayang_**.”

Satu kata yang langsung membuat hati Soonyoung berdegup kencang. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi saat kata itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Dengan tangannya yang terpaut satu sama lain, sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah Soonyoung rasakan sebelumnya.

“Lo sayang gue, Gyu?” Tanya Soonyoung, bola mata hitamnya memandang Mingyu

“Banget.” Mingyu mengecup ujung hidung Soonyoung, “Gue sayang banget sama lo. Lo suruh gue terjun _bungee jumping_ dari atas monas juga gue mau.” canda Mingyu terus menghujani wajah Soonyoung dengan kecupan manisnya, membawa senyum diwajah Soonyoung.

“Dorong aja.” Pria dibawah memberikan sinyalnya membuat Mingyu lalu mendorong seluruhnya masuk membawa erang pada keduanya. Soonyoung melengkungkan punggungnya saat Mingyu masuk lebih dalam lagi, menghabiskan seluruhnya. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Mingyu, jemarinya dalam mencoba menjumput kulit pria itu.

“Sakit ya?” Mingyu bertanya khawatir sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata pria dibawahnya itu

“Iya… Perih, tapi gak apa-apa.” Soonyoung menjawab manja tangannya Ia lingkarkan di leher Mingyu membawa pria diatasnya itu mendekat padanya, “ _Do it_ , Gyu.”

Sebuah tanda lampu hijau untuk Mingyu yang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur dibawah sana. Ritme yang menanjak naik dari pelan dan manis yang lama-lama semakin cepat dan kasar, membuat pria dibawahnya bergeliat.

“Gyu, _wah_ — _hnggh_ –” hanya erangan-erangan dengan panggilan nama Mingyu yang bisa Soonyoung keluarkan sekarang. Pria diatasnya itu yang sedang menghantamnya benar-benar membuat Soonyoung tak berkata.

Hantaman yang lalu menyentuh daerah sensitif dibawah sana membuat Soonyoung meneriaki nama Mingyu, bergetar, sambil menjumput rambutnya, membuat pria itu tersenyum melihat bahwa Ia bisa memuaskan orang yang Ia sayangi itu. Yang kemudian mengeluarkan benihnya diatas perut.

“Kamu doang Gyu yang bisa bikin aku gini…” Soonyoung berkata pelan mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat Mingyu melembut kembali

“Kamu doang juga yang bisa bikin aku _wanting more everyday_ , sayang.” Mingyu menyentuhkan badannya diatas Soonyoung, bersandar di lengkungan pundak Soonyoung sambil memberikan tanda dileher pria itu sambil lembut mendorong dibawah sana

“ _Ahhh_ – Gyu, kamu belum selesai, hnggh– _Wanna do it from behind so you can finish_?” Soonyoung bertanya mencoba berkata dibalik nafasnya yang mulai terengah lagi mengelus kepala pria yang sekarang terus mendorong tubuhnya masuk keadalam lebih cepat

“ _No, I wanna see your face_.” ucap Mingyu sambil mengangkat Soonyoung yang sekarang berada dipangkuannya, “ _do it for me_.”

Soonyoung lalu bergerak naik dan turun, tangannya masih melingkar dileher Mingyu yang sibuk mencoba mengontrol pinggul Soonyoung sambil terengah mencari nafasnya, sebuah malam panjang yang terasa singkat saat Mingyu menepuk paha Soonyoung mensinyalkan kalau Ia akan segera selesai.

Soonyoung langsung mengambil alih kepunyaan Mingyu dengan tangannya dan Mingyu menyelesaikan klimaksnya di tangan empuk Soonyoung.

Mingyu lalu mengambil tissue basah di laci depan kasurnya dan membersihkan tangan Soonyoung dari cairan putih miliknya.

“ _You look so cute right now_.” Mingyu mengecup bibir Soonyoung lalu melempar tissue sekaannya ke lantai

Soonyoung masih duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mukanya yang memerah, melihat punggung Mingyu dan bekas goretan tangannya,

“Punggung kamu…” ucap Soonyoung

Mingyu tertawa lalu berbaring tak berbusana, Ia lalu menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut, “Kamu liat dulu itu bagian bahu sama leher kamu terus paha kamu”

Soonyoung tertawa saat melihat pahanya yang penuh dengan gigitan dan tanda-tanda merah yang Mingyu buat, “Ya udah, impas.”

Soonyoung lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu, menutup bagian bawahnya dengan selimut besar itu, “Gyu, kok kali ini beda ya?”

Mingyu memainkan tulang selangka Soonyoung, “Emang. Aku juga ngerasain beda.”

“Kayaknya yang ini karena pakai perasaan deh.” Ujar Soonyoung, “ _By the way_ , Kita aku-kamu nih sekarang?”

“Ya terserah sih. Aku pengennya manggil aku-kamu, tapi kalo kamu mau manggil aku pake gue-lo kayak biasa juga gak apa-apa.” Jawab Mingyu yang sekarang memainkan rambut Soonyoung, menyisirnya dengan jemarinya

“Aku-kamu aja.” Jawab Soonyoung

“Gyu, tadi, _errr_ …” Soonyoung agak ragu untuk mengutarakannya

“Kenapa?”

“Aku ga beneran main sama Seungheol, kok. Itu cuman buat ngeprovokasi kamu aja _hehehe_ ” Soonyoung tersenyum menghadap langit-langit kamar Mingyu

“Tau kok aku. Kalo kamu abis main sama Cheol ga akan sesempit itu tadi.” Canda Mingyu membawa tonjokkan halus di pahanya dari Soonyoung

“Sama… tadi, Gyu…” Soonyoung membalikkan badannya menghadap Mingyu, “Panggil aku ‘sayang’ lagi dong…” Soonyoung bermanja mencium lengan atas Mingyu, “ _When you call me that… Literally makes me tingles inside_.”

Mingyu lalu membuka lengannya membawa Soonyoung kedalamnya, “Soonyoung sayang~” panggilnya sambil menghujani pria didekapannya itu dengan kecupan manis, mendekapnya erat, membawa pipi Mingyu menyentuh kepala atas Soonyoung.

“ _I’m older than you,_ tapi kenapa berasa aku dibayi-in sama kamu ya?” Keluh Soonyoung

“Tapi suka kan?”

“Suka sih…”

Mingyu terus menghujani Soonyoung dengan kecupan cintanya.

“Jadi sekarang kita…” Mingyu memancing reaksi Soonyoung

“Pacaran. Sekarang kita pacaran. Jangan main sama siapa-siapa kamu ya! Udahan fwb sama yang lainnya. Ga boleh ons lagi. Kamu punya aku.” Soonyoung memanyunkan bibirnya memperingati Mingyu

“ _Ihhh_!” Gemas Mingyu mengecup bibir Soonyoung, “Iya sayang. Aku juga ga pernah main sama siapa-siapa kecuali kamu. Kamu juga jaga jarak ya sama Hao. Nanti ribet kalo akunya cemburu.”

“Iya, Mingyu.” Soonyoung menuruti perintah pacar barunya itu, “Bebersih yuk? Abis itu peluk aku sampai akunya tidur.” Soonyoung beranjak dari pelukan Mingyu

Mingyu bangun dan berjalan menyusul Soonyoung, bercanda menggelitiki pinggangnya dari belakang membawa tawa pada keduanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is going to be on a three series. I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
